1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to communication devices and, more particularly, to a dual media connector for a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
With the advent of the information age, access to multiple media communication systems has become desirable from locations other than the home. Specifically, operators of cargo carrying vehicles such as class 7 and 8 tractors find themselves away from home a large portion of the time. In addition, many of these vehicles are equipped with sleeper cabs to allow the operator to rest within the vehicle while it is stationary. Accordingly, it is advantageous to equip such a vehicle with a media connector for coupling electronic devices such as telephones and computers to telephone lines or televisions to cable connections located at rest stops throughout North America.
Some manufactures have attempted to fulfill the need for on board communications devices but these early designs may be improved upon. For example, one existing media connector provides only a single media communication path per housing. If an operator wishes the option of connecting to both a telephone and a television media wire, multiple exterior body mounts, housings, conduits and cab apertures are required.
Additionally, serviceability is a concern due to the frequent connection and disconnection of external cables to the media wire mounted on the vehicle. Accordingly, a replaceable connection is important to long-term customer satisfaction. Counter to this theory, one manufacturer supplies a television media wire including a coaxial cable having a vinyl over-molded plug. While the over-molded plug serves to protect a portion of the wire from the weather, serviceability of the assembly is sacrificed. Specifically, replacement of the entire over-molded plug and media wire is required if any portion wears prematurely.